


A Ceiling Full of Stars

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Fisting, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have twenty-four whole hours where we don't have to be findable unless one of my people has the temerity to try and track us, and if that happens I will make their lives a living hell.  I plan to take advantage of them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ceiling Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wyomingnot's contribution to Sweet Charity. She asked for "Timing. Temerity. Tupperware. Fandom/pairing of your choice. Bonus (additional donation to RAINN) if you work fisting into it." I got them all in there!

The door slid open at John's silent command, and the two of them tumbled through it, locked together in an embrace. John spared a thought to be grateful for the fact that they'd found this room on one of their explorations of the city, and that there was no one around to see them, and then all he could think about was the taste of Rodney's mouth.

Over time, they'd built a comfortable place to hide when they both had time off, including a larger bed, which is where John aimed them. Rodney went willingly enough; far more interested in getting John's shirt off than in where they were going. The bed hit Rodney in the back of his knees, and he sat suddenly.

All that did was change his focus, his hands dropping to John's belt, undoing the buckle before John could even think to stop him. "Rodney," John whispered.

Rodney didn't answer. Instead he deliberately lowered John's zipper, pulled his cock through the gap in John's boxers and licked a long stripe up the side, all without ever breaking eye contact. When Rodney opened his mouth and took the head of John's cock into his mouth, John groaned, his eyes falling shut. But he didn't want to miss a second of watching Rodney, so he forced them open again.

Once upon a time, John had been surprised to discover that Rodney was the king of slow blowjobs, but now he just gasped and shook as Rodney targeted every hot spot John had, even as his hands were busy taking off John's gunbelt and tugging down his pants. He pulled back just long enough to get John's boxers down, and then took him deep.

From experience, John knew that Rodney had to be timing his breathing carefully, but he never showed any need for John to be careful, even when the steady suction made him rock his hips, trying to get more, deeper.

When Rodney pulled back, releasing John's cock with a wet pop, John groaned. "Oh, fuck. Don't stop, please..."

Rodney grinned up at him and then patted the bed. "We have twenty-four whole hours where we don't have to be findable unless one of my people has the temerity to try and track us, and if that happens I will make their lives a living hell. I plan to take advantage of them."

That made John's breath catch in his throat, because every time Rodney got like this, very, _very_ good things happened to John. Without any more encouragement, he crawled up on the bed, flopping over on his back to watch Rodney stand and strip.

The sight of his hard cock made John's mouth water. Long and thick, it was perfect for riding John's throat or ass, making him feel it the next day. He twisted, reaching for Rodney, and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it a couple of times before Rodney made him move his hand.

Dropping to his knees, Rodney reached under the bed, and John nearly moaned. Under the bed meant Rodney's box of toys, and that meant hours and hours of play before John would get to come. It was _so_ worth it, though. Out came the Tupperware tub, and as always, John had to fight to keep from laughing. It was so incongruous, after all.

The first thing that came out was the blindfold. John considered saying no - he hated giving up the ability to see. He'd even admit that it scared him a little, but only to himself. He'd always assumed that Rodney knew, though.

Rodney took his hesitation as consent. "Come on, already. Sit up." Not wanting to stop what could be really good, John obeyed, letting Rodney wrap the blindfold around his head. As everything went dark, he grabbed Rodney's thigh and squeezed to keep himself grounded.

Once the cloth was tied in place, Rodney squeezed John's hand, just once, in a way that was meant to be reassuring, he was sure. "Lie back," he murmured, and John obeyed again.

From this point on, he was depended on his hearing to guess what Rodney was going to do next. That made him nervous, which he was sure was at least part of Rodney's point.

Rodney hummed to himself, a contented sound, and John could hear the stuff in the tub being shifted around. Then one of Rodney's hands was on his right arm, slowly moving down to his wrist. Before he reached John's hand, John lifted it up and offered it Rodney.

He wasn't disappointed, either, when Rodney wrapped one of his leather cuffs - acquired from the Athosians, and John didn't even begin to guess how Rodney had done that - around his wrist, nice and snug. He repeated the action with his left wrist.

Rodney clipped them together, and then said, "Keep them above your head."

John hurriedly obeyed, stretching his arms out over his head. Not for the first time, he wished that there was something to secure his hands to, but self-control would just have to suffice.

The bed dipped under Rodney's weight. John could hear Rodney messing around in the large box again, and then he said, "Spread your legs, John." John hurriedly obeyed, legs spread wide.

He felt Rodney clamber over one leg so that he was between John's, and then there was the click of lube opening. Instead of Rodney's finger, though, there was the cool press of one of Rodney's toys. "Deep breath," he said, and as John slowly let it out, the toy pressed in.

Within a second, he knew which toy this was. Rodney had spotted it on P4X 788, and had bought it as soon as Ronon and Teyla were occupied with observing the local's militia and negotiating, respectively. John had remembered how embarrassed he'd been.

The toy was made of some material similar to glass, and looked almost like a work of art instead of a sex toy, but it wouldn't break and was easy to clean. Not that John particularly cared about that at the moment. All he cared about was the way that it was slowly stretching him open.

He continued to take deep breaths, trying not to lose control at the way that Rodney wasn't giving him any time to adjust. It burned in all the best ways, making him groan as the toy swelled out in a gentle curve. Then with a final push, it was fully in, and he could feel himself close around the base, and the flare just past his opening. Clenching down, he moaned, as the glass-like substance had no give, a little cool and very hard.

"God, you look pretty like that," Rodney said. John flushed, his ears growing hot, and ducked his head. "None of that." Rodney's voice was commanding. "You are pretty when you're all bound and helpless. You like it, don't you?"

"Yeah," said John, voice hesitant and breathless. He did like it, and there was no point in lying. Especially since his cock was hard and tight against his belly, drooling pre-come. "What do you want me to do now?"

"I want you to lie there and take it," said Rodney. He pulled out the toy a few inches and then pushed it back in. Pleasure washed through John, drowning out the last of the burn.

"Yes," he hissed. "Feels good."

Rodney let go of the toy and John strained to figure out what he was doing now. At the touch of leather lace to his cock, he whimpered. "Oh, no, no, no. Don't do that."

"Are you going to safeword?" asked Rodney, and if John had his hands free he would have smacked the smug look right off Rodney's face - one that he knew was there without even having to see.

"No, no safeword," said John grudgingly. Without another word, Rodney wrapped the lace around his dick and balls, forming a makeshift cockring. He tied it off, tight enough to slow John down from coming, leaving him feeling even more helpless.

Then he went back to playing with the plug up John's ass. Every time he pulled the toy out, John found himself pressing down, trying to take it deep again. Every time Rodney twisted it, or rocked it, John made noises that he couldn't begin to stop.

Rodney was murmuring nonsense that John was only vaguely aware of. It didn't matter, anyway. He was completely focused on the toy deep up his ass. He wasn't so lost that he didn't notice the change in Rodney's tone that said that he'd been trying to get John's attention, though. "John? John!"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "'m here."

"Can you take more?" Rodney asked.

"More?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to fill you fuller than you've ever been?"

John nodded vigorously. That sounded good.

"Then you have to suck me off first. Use your mouth on me, and I'll blow your mind."

"Okay."

"On the floor, on your knees," Rodney said. It was a struggle to sit up and slide off the bed with his hands bound in front of him, plug still in place up his ass. "Hold on a second," said Rodney. He stood, and walked behind John, reaching around him to release the cuffs from each other. Before John could ask, Rodney had pulled his hands behind him, fastening them to each other.

It threw John off balance a little, but he didn't care, especially when Rodney settled back on the bed in front of John. One of his hands tangled in John's hair, tugging him forward. When he would have bent his head to take Rodney in, Rodney held his head steady. "Not yet, John."

Instead, Rodney forced John to wait as he painted John's lips with the tip of his dick. Unable to suck it the way he wanted, John tried to lick it, making Rodney groan. "You are so good at that," Rodney said. "Okay, now." Slowly, Rodney let John lean his head forward, sucking in the head of Rodney's dick. The hand in hair was tight, keeping him from taking anymore, and he threw himself into licking and sucking the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, and running it around the head.

Then Rodney tugged again, sliding his cock deeper. All John had to do was open his mouth a little wider and suck as Rodney started to fuck his face. He allowed his teeth to graze lightly along Rodney's cock, causing him to groan and his hand to tighten in John's hair.

His hips continued to lift, driving his cock deep into John's throat. John swallowed around the head, trying to get Rodney to let go and come.

Rodney started to make small breathless noises, his hips coming up even further. The hand in John's hair forced him lower. John knew what that meant, and deliberately relaxed his throat even more, letting Rodney slide in just a little deeper. "I'm... I'm gonna..." Rodney gasped out before he started to come with a loud groan.

Swallowing eagerly, John whimpered a little, his cock feeling neglected. As Rodney released John's hair, John let Rodney's cock slip free. He rested his forehead against Rodney's thigh and said, "Please, Rodney, you promised."

"So I did." One of Rodney's hands hooked under John's arm, pulling him to his feet. John went willingly, hoping that the lace binding his cock would be removed. But Rodney guided John to the bed, and down on to his belly.

"Rodney, I need to come," pleaded John, not believing that it would work but hoping,

"I promise it'll be worth it," Rodney started trying to shove a pillow under John's hips. John clumsily pushed up, making it easier for Rodney to get it in place.

"Spread your legs," Rodney said, and when John complied, Rodney settled himself between them. "I told you I'd fill you, didn't I?"

John nodded frantically. He couldn't help wondering how Rodney was going to do that, since he'd just come. Maybe he'd gotten a new toy?

The toy already in him twisted, rocked and then slowly slid out of him. John whimpered and tried to lift his hips, but it was hard to do with his hands cuffed behind his back. He felt so empty that he groaned.

"Shh, John," Rodney said, stroking his hands over John's ass. "Do you trust me? This will only work if you trust me."

"Of course, I trust you."

"Good." A slick finger circled his opening for a moment and then sank deep inside John. It felt good, but it wasn't what he'd been promised, and he made a sound of frustration.

Rodney chuckled and added a second finger, and then a third. When he brushed them over John's prostate, John cried out in pleasure. Sparks were firing off behind his eyes as Rodney continued to massage that spot. The only thing that held him back from coming was the lace tied around his cock. "Fuck. If you're not going to let me come, than at least kiss me."

"Yeah, okay." Rodney shifted so that he was lying along John's side, his fingers still deep inside John, moving gently. John turned his face towards Rodney, mouth soft with anticipation.

John felt Rodney's breath a moment before Rodney actually kissed him. The kiss was as gentle as Rodney's fingers and just as devastating. They didn't actually say the words, but when Rodney kissed him like this, he knew that Rodney loved him. He just hoped that Rodney knew that he felt the same way. He lost track of time, the world narrowing to Rodney's fingers in his ass, Rodney's lips on his. Everything else was unimportant.

When Rodney pulled back, John whimpered, trying to find Rodney's lips again. But Rodney whispered, "Shh, just relax," and John found himself obeying.

Without the distraction of Rodney's mouth, and still blindfolded, John could only focus on Rodney's fingers. He flexed his hips a little. "C'mon, Rodney?"

Rodney said, "You want more?" at the same time that his pinkie brushed against John's hole, and John's breath caught. Rodney didn't mean... But when John nodded, Rodney pulled his fingers back just enough to refold them. "Deep breath," he said, and as John let it out, four fingers slid in.

John could feel the bumps of Rodney's knuckles pressed up against his hole, Rodney's thumb tucked up under his balls. John let out a soft moan.

It was echoed by Rodney, and then Rodney started to move his fingers. "Have you figured it out, John? Have you guessed what I'm going to do?"

John shook his head. It was possible... He thought maybe... He wanted to hear Rodney say it.

"I'm going to put my whole hand inside of you," he said.

Just the thought made John moan. He'd wanted Rodney to do that for so long, but he hadn't asked. How did Rodney know? No matter. All that mattered was the pleasure washing through him.

Rodney's other hand started rubbing circles on John's back. John found himself relaxing without thought. As tension drained out, the fingers inside him started to push, and John gasped as more of Rodney's hand slid in.

Slowly, Rodney fucked John with most of his hand, going a little deeper on each stroke. John pushed up, eager for all Rodney could give him. Rodney slid his fingers free suddenly, leaving John feeling empty and cold. He whimpered, hips flexing.

"You ready for more?" Rodney asked.

Swallowing hard, John nodded.

"You tell me if it's too much," Rodney ordered. He could hear the sound of Rodney applying more lube to his hand, and then the tips of Rodney's fingers pressing against him. They slid in so slowly that John wished he had the traction to push back.

Then the flare of Rodney's hand started pushing in, and John's breath caught in his chest. It didn't hurt, no, but it was the widest John had ever been opened, and the stretch _burned. ___

Rodney stopped right there, holding still as he said, "Breathe, John." John took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he did it again. This time, Rodney pushed gently as he released the air.

It stretched and burned and then started to border on real pain. Just as John thought he was going to have to tell Rodney to stop, there was a sudden flare that shot sparks behind his eyes, and then a strange sensation as he closed around Rodney's wrist. "Are you? Is that?" he stammered, not sure what he was trying to ask.

"Christ, John. You took my whole hand. I knew you could do it." Rodney's hand shifted, pressing directly into John's prostate in a way he'd never felt before, and John moaned, high and sharp. "Good?" Rodney asked, freezing in place.

"Intense," said John. He panted, not wanting to come right away. There was no pain, just an amazing feeling of _fullness_, and a level of intimacy that he'd never felt with anyone before.

Rodney started to move again, rotating his hand, pushing a little deeper. "Beautiful," he murmured. "You're so fucking beautiful."

John wanted to argue, even opened his mouth to deny it, but Rodney _twisted_, rubbing his knuckles across John's prostate, derailing what he was going to say. Instead he sucked in a huge breath, and let it out in a shuddering moan. "God, touch me," he managed; trying to lift his hips, push back into Rodney's touch.

Sliding his other hand under John's belly and down to his long neglected cock, Rodney asked, "Is this what you want?"

"Yes!" John did everything but yell as he felt the lace unraveling around his cock. Rodney continued to fuck his ass with his hand as he wrapped his other around John's cock. He couldn't actually stroke John's cock, given the way he was lying there, but he did give John a warm place to thrust in time to the hand in his ass.

John's orgasm was building, intense and low in his belly. He could see the size of it, the shape of it, and knew that this was going to be huge. When Rodney twisted his hand once more, rubbing his knuckles across John's prostate one last time, it pushed him over the edge, and he came, lost in lights flashing behind his eyes, crying out in a voice he barely recognized as his.

While he was still lost in an orgasmic haze, Rodney slipped his hand out of John's ass, drawing a last few tremors out of him and making him whimper softly. Craning his neck to see what Rodney was doing, he saw him on his knees, stroking his cock fast and hard. "I'm gonna come all over you," he muttered.

John couldn't get it up again with a jack, but just the thought of it... "Oh, yeah," he groaned, and then he moaned as the warm spatter of Rodney's come struck him on his back and ass. Rodney collapsed down to all fours, his hands bracketing John's hips.

Long before John would have thought that Rodney could move, he shifted and started to unbuckle the cuffs holding his wrists together. As soon as they were loose from each other, John stretched widely and rolled on to his side, watching as Rodney walked off to the bathroom to get a wet cloth.

He let Rodney clean him up, but as soon as Rodney was done, John pulled him down on to the bed, letting him pillow his head on John's arm. They stared at each other for a while.

"Good?" Rodney asked, sounding uncertain for the first time.

"It was _awesome_," said John.

Rodney grinned a little, and then closed his eyes. "Great. Get the lights, would you?"

And as John thought the lights off, he realized that he still felt that intimacy. Closing his eyes, he relaxed, knowing that it was only going to get better from here.


End file.
